


Your lips are what kisses yearn for

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, just lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: “Can we just kiss? just for a bit.” He whispers, cupping Phil’s face. “Kiss and nothing else?”





	Your lips are what kisses yearn for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullightcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/gifts).



> prompt: Something soft about Dan kissing Phil? Not smut, just softness?

_**2017** _

_Edit it out?_

Dan ponders for just a second, an instinctual reaction if he's honest, there in his subconsciousness every time he sits on his twirly black office chair, nibbling on his thumb as he refines and cuts through the gaming video they’ll be uploading tomorrow and he pulls it away when he notices the chewed skin with a wince.

It’s a question he’s familiar with, one that usually ended with ‘yes’ more frequently that not a few years back.

Now though, it’s mostly a shrug of indifference for the little rules they break, ones they set into place in fear back then and love to skim the edges of now,

Dan can't help but feel fond at how they gravitate to one another, how Phil's head falls to his shoulder when he laughs and how Dan's eyes keep watching Phil's for a bit too long. They look so obviously affectionate, closer than what just shared space and time would allow for, close enough to let a message of closer linger in the air.

He likes that he can convey it without ever saying a single word.

He likes that he gets to look at Phil like that and have him grin in return, the same dizzying belonging in his eyes.

He likes how anyone who comes across this moment would guess, would assume.

He likes that those assumptions feel less like a threat and more like a mark he leaves in his wake, a bit possessive but mostly proud.

Dan can’t help a bashful smile at himself on the screen though, a blush hot on his cheeks even, grinning as video-Dan leans into video-Phil’s space, nearer than the boundary, a facade of ‘just friends’ requires and stares intensely, unabashedly at his lips.

Oh Phil's lips, those perfect lips. Dan's not to be blamed.

Video-Phil is rambling in obvious glee, happy to see Dan amused and riled up the same, happy to be showered with such love and attention, happy to catch Dan’s gaze as it flits between his eyes and his mouth and Dan loves the way how Phil gradually grows flustered with it, curling into himself with a smile that makes the pink on his cheeks glow like his eyes, clapping twice to break away Dan’s unrelenting gaze when he draws a little too close for the camera, for a little too long.

Dan likes that look on them; happy.

He also likes what he’s aiming for on the screen, likes to kiss Phil’s perfect pink lips and he hauls himself up to find Phil and make good on what video-Dan had intended but never got a chance to fulfill for a whole hour that followed.

He has plenty of time later to edit.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**2013** _

Dan finds himself like this occasionally, with his lap full of Phil, among the many many ways they gravitate towards one another and intertwine.

He’s resting his head on Dan’s knee, sleepily watching him from under thin curving lashes, most probably with a full exclusive view of Dan’s under chin angle.

It's not flattering in the least but Dan’s gone far past the point of caring.

 

It never mattered truly, it never will, not with how Phil’s smile grows loopy and dorky as soon as he notices Dan looking back, his droopy eyes warm.

Dan has one hand running through Phil’s hair, soft and gentle as he cards and kneads, and he knows without looking that this makes Phil's toes curl, knows it happens when Phil stretches on him like a cat.

He runs it lower along Phil’s jaw, knuckles curling along the edges before he reaches up for his sharp cheekbone, finger tips sliding down on Phil's smooth skin to tilt up his chin.

Phil grins up at him, so sleepy, so compliant and trusting, reaching up to his own chest and catching Dan’s hand in his palm.

His skin is soft, always is.

Dan loves to explore Phil like this, silently and mindlessly as Phil basks in his roaming, pets and grooming. He loves to play with his hair, picking apart the strands and pushing them back, his large hand enough to rest all over Phil’s forehead as his fingers shape a quiff and Phil hums at the touch, closing his eyes for the moment that Dan’s hand lingers.

Dan travels to his cheeks again, a thumb skimming the high bone below and drawing a half moon along his under eye, nail skimming along the bridge of Phil’s nose when he travels back down.

Phil could be purring with the deep groans in his throat as he melts just with the gentle warm presence that Dan leaves in his trail.

Dan’s eyes though are drawn to Phil’s lips the most, so much so that his finger tip is pulled to them like a magnet but he refrains, saving his favourite for last and when he does allow himself, he presses into the plump pink of the pouty bottom one and sighs in relief.

They feel smooth, they feel soft, softer than the skin he loves to graze.

Phil parts his mouth then. 

It’s nothing sexual then, even if at times it is. Mostly now, it’s just Phil wanting to feel the light pressure of Dan’s weight parting him effortlessly, his finger tips tracing the curve inside out and drawing on his cupid’s bow.

Dan loves to play silently. Phil loves to bask in it. It’s so very peaceful.

Sometimes, Phil falls asleep that way and Dan tucks him in with a little peck to every patch of skin he’s touched.

Phil smiles with his eyes close and puckers his lips.

Dan obliges.

It’s never a chore.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**2010** _

“Can i just?” 

Dan’s cheeks are flushed and inky.

The black, bear-costume circles on them smudged to indistinct blobs and he’s breathless, eyes trained onto Phil, flitting between his eyes and lips.

Phil lays in front of him, a little goofy smile on his face and cheeks in the same messy state, with his back pressed to the bed post as he watches, teeth playing with his lip.

 

“Can you just?” 

He asks huskily, a hitch when he speaks and Dan’s so relieved to know that he feels the same. He knows anyway, yes, Dan does, but it’s still good to  _know,_ to not have to depend solely on his perception.

He doesn’t know when he won’t need such reaffirmations anymore. Phil still seems like a dream sometimes and Dan’s so scared to wake up.

He doesn’t want to.

 

Phil’s nibbling on his lip still, as if his nerves are frayed too and it’s been two months since they’ve met in person so Dan wonders if he laid in his bed thinking Dan was a daydream too, if he woke up in a reality so far away and reached for his phone with a gasp to find that one contact on the top of his all his recent to quell his disbelief.

The thought makes him jolt, latch forward onto Phil’s lap and he plucks away the bottom lip Phil keeps tugging on with gentle fingers.

He doesn’t take his hand away though when Phil lets go, mesmerized by how wet and soft Phil's lips are, perfect to trace and feel.

 

“Can you just what Dan?” 

Phil asks again, his quite whisper breaking Dan's trance, hands coming up to hold him steady by the waist, or maybe just to hold him, to feel him as Dan wants to feel Phil, real and hot under him, over him, sweaty and raspy and real.

So very real, so very touchable.

 

“Can i just?” 

Dan clears his throat cheeks a little red still. He suddenly feels shy with how Phil’s eyes linger to his features, to his eyes, his gaze stormy blue and dark enough to drown him. 

“Can we just,” He corrects himself.

“Can we just kiss? just for a bit.” He whispers, cupping Phil’s face. “Kiss and nothing else?”

 

Because, fuck, he wants to, he wants to. He wants his hands to clench at Phil’s back and pull him to himself till he can't anymore and for his legs and Phil’s to slide into the spaces between them and for his chest to meet Phil’s and his lips on his till all he can hear is Phil’s heartbeat against his own.

He wants it all with no preemption to anything more, not yet, not now. He wants nothing more than to be held and to hold, and to feel Phil's kiss mold his reality into the fantasy he's been chasing. He wants to lick away the wounds distance scrapes into his bones, his soul and cling to healing, to Phil, to know he’s here and in Dan’s arms.

He needs to be anchored into place, he wants to find his footing, to cure this pain in his heart that comes rushing every time he stands at the train station saying goodbye, every time skype pixels fade into black, every time a call goes dead on the other side.

 

Phil smiles at him, his hands a little shaky, his voice breathy and Dan loves how his cheeks glow pink right under Dan’s finger tips.

 

“We can always just kiss and nothing else Dan,” He rubs his thumbs into circles, gently, right where Dan’s shirt has ridden up at his waist. “If that’s what you want.”

 

Dan’s heart clenches like it’s held tight in a fist Phil’s words make just to squeeze.

He loves this man so much. 

 

“I’d die of blue balls idiot,” He snorts though and watches Phil’s face scrunch up adorably as he giggles, tongue poking out at the side and it’s cute, it’s too cute and Phil’s lips are shiny and red with how he keeps licking and nibbling them so he ducks and catches them with his own.

 

Phil’s hands find his back and roam, clenching into his shirt, pulling him closer and Dan sighs happily against his mouth.

This is all he needs to feel at home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**2019** _

 

“Mmm, sexy, pucker those lips, give us a little pout Phil.” 

Dan grins as he watches Phil pout but not quite in the way he intended. He looks up from his screen and laughs at his puppy dog expression, begging Dan with wide blue eyes.

 

“What is it dork?” 

He asks when Phil further lets out a pathetic little whine as soon as he has Dan’s attention, slumping back to rest heavily on the tree behind him.

Dramatic. Dan raises a brow.

 

“My feet hurt and i’m hungry.” He sulks.

Dan knows he’s dealing with Kath’s youngest then, more so than his boyfriend and sighs, mostly secretly amused.

 

“This is _your_ merch shoot Phil, i’m just the camera slave.” He clicks another picture just as Phil frowns at him.

 

“Stop that,” Phil flails a hand in front of Dan's perfect shot angle and trots over to Dan leaning to him. 

“Master wants a break now slave.” He grins with a quick skim of his hand down Dan’s chest.

“Lets go to the cafe, maybe i’ll buy you a drink.”

 

“I have a better idea.” Dan retorts.

It’s risky, it’s so fucking risky but Phil’s been smirking and smiling and pouting into the camera all day and Dan’s woken up thirsty for a taste without ever having the time for drinking him in so he’ll take a chance, a careful calculated chance but a chance nonetheless.

 

“Take two?” 

He asks Lauren who shrugs and taps her phone with a ‘sure’, a little smile on her face and Dan wastes no time in tugging Phil by the arm towards a little bridge he saw arching between the thick pink shadows of blooming cherry blossoms.

 

Phil laughs at his impatience and follows promptly when Dan drops his hand, not asking where, never questioning with his blind trust to every directive Dan gives with such confidence and Dan could lead him to the end of the world, as long as they were going together.

It’s nothing new, but still warms Dan to core and he paces faster as he descends down the marble steps that take them under the bridge and away from sight, with Phil close at his tow, huffing out a chuckle when Dan stumbles in his haste.

 

“Careful.” 

 

Dan doesn’t bother replying, he simply pulls Phil into the shadows with him and kisses him, closed mouth and soft and fast yet slow, his hunger simmering in a flame of leave and linger but never too far or never too long and Phil offers no protest as his hands come up to steady himself on Dan’s shoulders.

 

He does chuckle though when Dan pulls away but comes back for a peck almost immediately.

 

“What’s all this about?”

He has a smile in his voice and it makes Dan smile as well, letting their mouths meet uselessly again, not for a proper kiss though, just to feel them smile together. 

Dan considers that Phil might be right, he just might be one giant sap.

 

“Missed you,”

He replies to Phil who reaches up to cup his cheeks, fond crinkles by his eyes, and it only urges Dan to kiss him more as Phil chases the look reflecting in his own. 

 

“Missed these,” He punctuates with a peck and Phil hums in his chest, smug and rumbly right under his palm.

 

“You have a lip kink Howell.” Phil nudges his nose with Dan’s giggling gently as he whispers.

Dan chuckles biting Phil's lip in reprimand before he kisses him again.

 

“I have a Phil kink, unfortunately.” Dan teases. “Love me some moron.”

 

“Hey!” and any further objection Phil makes is lost in a muffle as Dan shuts him up with an effective, tried-and-tested method.

 

He knows Phil doesn’t really mind.

 

His lips are what Dan’s kisses yearn for.

 

It's good then that Phil yearns for just the same.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :*
> 
> My girl Katie just graduated and i'm so hecking proud. This is the only gift i could give and her prompt was Dan kissing Phil so here is what i could whip up folks. 
> 
> Hope you like it hun<3 i'm so proud of you<3 
> 
> (go congratulate her if you read this @doineedtohaveawordwithyou)
> 
> (title is a poem by apple kaur)
> 
> Here's my tumblr if you want to say hi: @lostinhireath


End file.
